Amor ¿Felicidad o pecado?
by Lina Makone
Summary: Una persona puede amar a cualquier otra sin importar las circunstancias, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona fuera tu hermano? Si fueron separados al nacer ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos piensa que no son hermanos de sangre? El amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya, entonces si ambos se separan... ¿Alcanzarán la felicidad o solo más tormento? INCESTO RINXLEN :3


Wolo pinshi mundo de mielda x3 ok no .3. sé que ando de desaparecida del mundo y es porque tengo que hacer muchas tareas, exposiciones, dominar el mund ... naturalmente no me importa, pero ahora sí debo esforzarme, sino mi mamá me va a quitar mi compu ;n; y mi cel ;3; y mi tabla Q3Q Y MI PIEDRA COÑO QAQ y se malogró mi pc y tuvieron que formatearla y shoré y y ya no me acordaba ni de que trataba el fi BUENOO :3333 Este es un ficshito (? basado en... amhh... no sé... yo? Naa, mi no tener un bro ;w; (¿ solo se me ocurrió y dije "OwO tengo que escribirlo o moriré" así que aquí está =3 espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta Len X3 Ah! Y recuerden que es un two-shot tendrá dos partes y espero no demorar en la siguiente QUQ!

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto (a mí no me engañan, yo sé que quieren ¬w¬), lime :v (o más bien un intent no sé escribirlo/3 ;O; pero igual escribiré lo que me salga °3°)

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic (si me perteneciera, Rin y Len serían pareja oficial :v)

Dicen que uno puede amar a cualquier persona, que el amor es ciego y todas las personas pueden enamorarse de cualquiera sin ser un pecado, pero no es cierto... No puedes amar a cualquier persona, no puedes amar a tu hermano…  
Pienso que con el simple hecho de mi existencia ya estoy pecando... Pienso que solo con el hecho de vivir, debo ser castigada, y es porque es así. Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y... Vivo en el pecado.  
Hace 16 años, avisaron a mis padres que iban a tener gemelos, ellos decidieron no tenernos a ambos, pero la hermana de mi madre la persuadió para que lo haga, aceptó y... Nacimos... Mi hermano gemelo y yo. Cuando ocurrió esto, mis padres dijeron que solo con un hijo les bastaba y decidieron deshacerse del otro... Es decir, yo. Con solo 2 semanas de nacimiento me entregaron a una familia que lo tenía todo, menos algo... Amor, solo me mantenían como para sobrevivir, pero... Yo necesitaba algo más... Necesitaba cariño... Necesitaba amor, nunca lograron comprenderme y solo me dejaban al cuidado de las criadas y mayordomos. Cuando cumplí 8 años, arrestaron a mis supuestos padres por tráfico de drogas, lo perdieron todo, su casa, su dinero, sus carros, todos se fueron y me dejaron sola.  
Vino la delegación junto con la asistenta social para llevarme a un orfanato donde me quedaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad o hasta que alguien me adoptara. Durante mi estadía en el orfanato, no me fue del todo bien, los niños se burlaban de mí por haber estado en manos de delincuentes y las niñas me jalaban del cabello cuando algo bueno me pasaba como tener entrevistas con algunas familias o que ayudara a otras personas, tuve que aguantar todo eso durante 2 años. Un día, vino una familia a adoptarme, los padres tenían rubios cabellos y venían con un niño de igual aspecto muy parecido a mí, hasta podría decirse que era como mi reflejo, pero hombre. Los señores que lo acompañaban estuvieron hablando con la recepcionista del lugar, el niño se acercó a mí.  
— ¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces a mí? —fueron las primeras palabras que ese niño me dijo, pero... No parecía molesto ni nada, me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que, no sé porque razón, me hacía sentir protegida— Me llamo Rin, no tengo padres y estoy aquí por eso— él me miró con ternura— Me parece que a partir de ahora tendrás una nueva familia— en ese momento no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero luego la asistenta social me mostró unos papeles donde estaba escrito la adopción, lo comprendí en ese momento... Tendría una nueva familia. Ellos me llevaron el auto hacia su casa. Era enorme con hermosos jardines alrededor, parecido a mi antigua casa, pero un poco más pequeño. Después de llevarme a mi cuarto, mis padres me dejaron junto a mi hermano solos— Hermanita, a partir de ahora haremos todo juntos: Iremos a la escuela, haremos la tarea juntos, jugaremos, nos bañaremos, dormiremos, comeremos... Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí hermanita— cada vez que decía "juntos" me hacía sentir algo muy especial, nunca antes había pasado tiempo con otra persona que no sea para sufrir, me sorprendió el abrazo que inmediatamente me dio, pero lo correspondí instantáneamente— Hermanita, debes colocar tus cosas en tu ropero, iré a traerte agua— me dio un beso en la frente y salió. Estaba sacando mi ropa de mi maleta y ordenándola en el ropero que me había indicado Len, de pronto me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Bajé al primer piso ya que nuestro cuarto estaba en el segundo. Busqué en las diversas habitaciones que habían en los pasillos— No puedo creer que después de todo esa niña haya vuelto— escuché mientras pasaba, a los que a partir de ahora serían mis padres, me acerqué con cuidado para que no notaran mi presencia al lugar de donde provenían las voces— Nuestro plan de deshacernos de ella no sirvió de nada- todo eso lo decía el hombre que sería mi padre— ¿Y si la llevamos al bosque y la abandonamos?— esta vez habló mi madre— No, sería peligroso si alguien la encuentra y les cuenta que la abandonamos— intervino mi padre— Además queesta niña podría servirnos de algo, claro que es una boca más que alimentar, pero podría servirnos en las labores domésticas— no entendía nada de lo que pasaba— Tienes razón, pero pase lo que pase, no debe enterarse que Len es su hermano de sangre, y sobretodo su gemelo, podría revelarse y exigir los mismos derechos que su hermano, que crea que solo es una coincidencia su parecido, que solo son hermanos de adopción y que no fueron separados al nacer— en ese momento lo entendí todo, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, pude entender todas esas palabras que mis padres biológicos dijeron, Len era mi hermano... "Separados al nacer" esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, supe desde ese momento que no estuve sola, que desde antes de nacer, tuve a alguien a mi lado y aunque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, el destino hizo que nuestros caminos volvieran a juntarse y no iba a permitir que volvieran a separarnos, en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, lágrimas agrias y llenas de dolor brotaron de mis ojos— ¿Rin?— volteé a ver quién me hablaba y, efectivamente, era él— Len, ¿Qué haces aquí?— limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a mi hermano— ¿Por qué lloras?— No podía decirle la verdad, eso podría cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, no quería más cambios, solo quería que ya nada cambiara, quería que siempre esté mi hermano a mi lado, para darme esa sonrisa protectora que nunca antes alguien me había dado— Lloro de la emoción porque al fin tengo una familia— Me acobijé en su pecho soltando más lágrimas, él solo acarició mi cabeza sonriéndome como desde un principio— A partir de ahora yo te protegeré de todo y de todos— me dio un beso en la frente y me llevó a nuestra habitación para ayudarme a desempacar algunas cosas.  
Los años pasaron rápido y nuestro lazo de unión se hizo cada vez más fuerte, en la secundaria siempre parábamos juntos, en los proyectos, en el almuerzo, incluso en el salón de clases, pero un día hasta que un día en la escuela...— ¡Leeen!— lo abracé por la espalda para sorprenderlo, pensé obtener una sonrisa suya pero obtuve una cara algo seria e incómoda— Rin, no debes hacer eso aquí, las personas nos ven— no entendía su comportamiento, nunca le había molestado que estuviera junto a él— Pero ¿Por qué?— se sonrojó un poco y miró a suelo soltándose bruscamente de mí, oí algunos susurros que hacían los demás— ¿Has oído?, sobre los incestuosos gemelos Kagamine— murmuraban muchas cosas así, no le tomé mucha importancia, pero al parecer Len sí, seguía con la cabeza baja y sin voltear a mirarme, solo me puse a llorar y me fui en dirección contraria a donde estaban. Fui a la azotea del colegio para respirar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo, pero no sabía cuál era la manera. Me quedé unos 30 minutos en la azotea pensando, mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de Len— "Rin, ¿Por qué no vienes a clase?"— Me fijé la hora y al parecer estaban en medio de la clase de historia, no estaba de humor para ir a clases y dormir, preferí saltármela— "No estoy de humor"— le respondí igualmente con un mensaje, cerré la tapa y lo guardé nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi falda. Instantáneamente después de hacerlo, escuché un sonido proveniente de la otra parte del lugar, me asomé para ver qué era lo que provocó aquel sonido, acerqué solo mi cabeza por el borde de la pared y vi a un chico peliazul sentado que comía un helado. Estuve en rato observándolo y solté un suspiro atrayendo la atención del chico— ¿Quién anda ahí?— retrocedí unos pasos lentamente y tropecé con unas cajas que habían detrás mío teniendo como consecuencia que cayera al suelo. Se acercó más rápido a mí casi corriendo— ¿Estas bien?— me dijo él ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme— S-Si— Tomé su mano y al parecer me impulsé demasiado fuerte que caí sobre él— L-Lo siento— respondí muy nerviosa y sonrojada— No pasa nada— respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Rin? — Escuché la voz de mi hermano provenir de la puerta que conduce a la azotea— Len…— tomé conciencia de la situación en la que estaba, seguía encima de aquel joven de hermosos ojos azulejos— Esto… No es lo que parece— Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora por lo cual creo que era normal que mi hermano lo malinterpretara, él solo bajó la mirada para ver que ese joven tenía una mano en mi muslo derecho más arriba de la falda lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño— ¿No es lo que parece?— su tono era algo enojado y seguía con la cabeza baja— Len, créele, nada pasó— esta vez habló el chico de azul— ¡Tú cállate Kaito!— parecía bastante enojado, se acercó a nosotros, me tomó salvajemente de la muñeca y me jaló separándome de aquel joven que al parecer conocía a mi hermano y se llamaba Kaito, alcancé a ver que él solo soltó una sonrisa traviesa mientras todavía seguía en el suelo. Len me arrastró por los pasillos sin siquiera dejarme darle explicaciones, cuando llegamos a la sala de música, me soltó para cerrar la puerta con seguro— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— pregunté confusa, no entendía su comportamiento, al principio me rechazó y ahora actuaba muy celoso— ¿Qué hacías con él?— preguntó mirando hacia la puerta que estaba en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba— Solo lo encontré por casualidad, tropecé y caí accidentalmente sobre él— seguía sin siquiera mirarme, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos— ¿En serio solo pasó eso?— volteó a verme y yo asentí con la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro— Pero… ¿Por qué te molestó tanto?— él se quedó intacto y no me respondió— ¿Len?— sentía que solo estaba jugando conmigo así que decidí ignorarlo y me dirigí a la puerta pasando por su lado— Rin…— me volteó para mirarme a los ojos, me agarró de la cintura y… Pasó algo inesperado… Me besó… Jamás hubiera imaginado que Len hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, sentía algo más que una hermandad hacia él pero no pensé ni por un momento que estos sentimientos fueran correspondidos, estaba tensa, nerviosa, ese era mi primer beso y me lo estaba dando la persona más importante en mi vida, de pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos, como odiaba que mis pulmones fueran tan débiles, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, se separó de mí y no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos— Lo siento…—alcanzó a decir tratando de recuperar su respiración, había sido un beso no tan intenso pero de todas maneras quedamos agotados, ambos con las caras sonrojadas, las mías más que las suyas, no sabía qué hacer, quería irme de ese lugar y solo llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, sin embargo no podía hacer eso, de seguro Len se sentiría culpable por haberle quitado la pureza a los labios de su hermana— No te preocupes… Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Esta vez me miró a los ojos y no respondió durante un rato, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no pidía controlarlo, sentía que iba a estallar y el comportamiento de Len solo empeoraba las cosas, dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación sin decirme nada, cuando salió se dispuso a corres— ¡E-Espera! —Corrí detrás de él pero era demasiado rápido para que lo alcance, cuando estábamos por las escaleras, Len subió y yo traté de alcanzarlo, crucé mis pies e hice un mal movimiento lo cual ocasionó que me cayera de las escaleras, solo recuerdo la voz de Len gritando mi nombre y luego todo se nubló. Cuando desperté, había alguien a mi lado, yo estaba postrada en una cama y me dolía todo el cuerpo, escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y una silueta entrar Veo que ya despertó— dijo aquel hombre vestido de blanco— ¿Y tiene algún tipo de lesión?— dijo el chico al lado mío algo desesperado— Al parecer, la caída no causó daños físicos, solo uno que otro rasmillón, pero si internos, se golpeó el lóbulo occipital del cerebro, por suerte no fue tan perjudicial, solo se le dañó un poco la visión por lo que a partir de ahora deberá usar lentes y también deberá tomar algunas vitaminas para que pueda recuperarse más rápido, tienen que ir con el oftalmólogo para que le precise la medida de sus lentes y pueda irse, eso es todo— al parecer se retiró por el sonido de sus pasos, volteé a ver al chico de mi costado, sabía que era mi hermano por el sonido de su voz, pero todo lo veía distorsionado, sentía que a partir de ese momento mi vida cambiaría.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde el incidente de las escaleras, cuando volvimos a casa quise hablar con Len acerca del beso pero él solo me evitó y hasta ahora cuando quiero tratar de eso, solo lo evade cambiando de tema rápidamente, me sentía desilusionada, por un momento creí tener una oportunidad pero lo más probable era que solo lo hizo para distraerme de Kaito con quien siempre me veía en la azotea para platicar, era lindo estar con él. Un día la maestra me ordenó que me quedara a limpiar el salón después de clases, claro que tuve que aceptar porque ella no aceptaba un no por respuesta. El día transcurrió rápido, como siempre estaba distraída y solo miraba a la ventana admirando la grandeza del cielo, al final de la clase me quedé para limpiar, recordé que había olvidado mi celular en mi casillero así que fui a recogerlo, en el pasillo vi a Len hablando con una chica, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Miku, me escondí detrás de unas plantas para que no me vieran, siempre está detrás de mi hermano y me odia por pasar más tiempo con Len que él con ella, una vez me amenazó de alejarme de él, claro que no le hice caso, pero siempre se la para molestándome por mis lentes y se mofa de mí, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que piense de mi así que no le hacía caso, siempre que me veía se ponía de melosa con Len como para sacarme celos, me daba unas ganas de reventarle la cara pero no quería manchar mis manos con ella— Len-kun ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi casa?— me dieron unas ganas de salir y decirle sus verdades pero me contuve, no ganaba nada insultándola— Umm si Rin no viene en 10 minutos, nos iremos juntos— no podía creer que sea tan tonto en caer en sus juegos, apreté unas hojas de la planta con rabia, Miku se volteó y alcanzó a verme, sonrió inmediatamente— Len-kun, gracias por...— no continuó porque supuestamente se enredaron sus pies y se tropezó cayendo encima de Len— Lo siento Len-kun…— Len estaba muy rojo y eso era lo que más cólera me daba— ¡Len! —Decidí salir de donde estaba— Rin… No es lo que parece…— acomodé mis lentes algo molesta y me dirigí a mi casillero sin voltear a verlos, recogí mi celular y me fui casi corriendo, Len se quitó de encima a Miku dejándola en el suelo y corrió detrás de mí. Llegué al salón con unas lágrimas en mis ojos, los limpié con las mangas de mis blusa— ¡Rin, espera!, ¡Déjame explicarte! — tocaba la puerta que yo había cerrado después de entrar— Déjame sola…— Dije sollozando— Por favor… Si no romperé las lunas para entrar— me sorprendí un poco ya que no sería la primera vez que lo haría, cuando decía algo, lo decía en serio, abrí la puerta— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté algo fría— Rin yo… Solo se tropezó, no pasó nada y yo…— no pude aguantarme más, lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé, se quedó sorprendido ante lo que hice, me agarró de la cintura y correspondió el beso, todo era felicidad y de pronto escuché el sonido del flash de un celular, me sorprendí ante esto y me separé inmediatamente, él se quedó confundido— ¿No escuchaste eso? — Le dije mientras miraba a todos lados— No— me dijo más confundido todavía— Vaya vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —esa voz venía de la puerta del salón y sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz chillona— Miku…— Dijimos Len y yo al unísono, ella tenía su celular en la mano y una foto que había tomado hace recientemente unos segundos— Es raro, creí que los hermanos no se podían besar— decía mientras hacía un puchero mirando la foto de su celular—Miku, ¡Borra esa foto! —Dijo Len y yo seguía atónita por lo que estaba pasando— ¿Ah? Pero yo quería mostrársela a sus padres para que vean que tipo de hijos tienes, bueno pues… Creo que lo mandaré todos los de la escuela— ¿Cuánto por la foto? —Dije con voz temblorosa, ella sonrió— A Len, quiero que sea mi novio.

Aasdghfahsdfas hasta aquí la primera parte :33! Escribiría más pero mi manita se cansa y además ya es tarde y tengo que dormir porque mañana hay escuela uwu perdón si esta muy desordenado y mal hecho, es que ni tiempo tengo para corregirlo QAQ y también perdonen faltas de ortografía, vuelvo a repetir, no tengo mucho tiempo QwQ la actualización del siguiente capítulo dependerá de los reviews que dejen, aunque no lo crean, eso me motiva a seguir3 ;w; así que dejen sus review para derme su opinión y también si quieren lime en el siguiente cap o sin eso n.n nos vemos en la próxima y y también uno de estos días estaré subiendo el siguiente cap de Tú cambiaste mi vida :33 ahora sii, bai bai c:


End file.
